


Tangled.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Nothing to do with Disney, Original Character(s), POV Leonard Snart, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry, una vez más, necesita la ayuda de Leonard Snart. Es una sorpresa para ambos cuando los dos acaban sedados y secuestrados al salir de Saints & Sinners.





	Tangled.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tangled.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937217) by [Sayumi_Kioko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko)



Me encontraba disfrutando de un descanso bien merecido después de un robo bien cometido con mi querida hermana en el que ni siquiera habíamos dejado pruebas detrás que nos relacionaran con el lugar del crimen cuando la puerta del local se abrió y vi entrar al Velocista Escarlata.

Fingí que no me había percatado de su presencia y tan solo seguí comiendo, suspirando internamente porque si el chico estaba allí era únicamente para hablar conmigo y volver a pedirme ayuda.

Definitivamente, estaba cansado por ahora de jugar en el equipo de los héroes, sobre todo después de haber conseguido escapar de la corriente temporal por casualidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo.

En un momento me encontraba perdido, flotando en la nada y casi inconsciente y en el siguiente estaba de vuelta en Central City, más de un año después de haberme sacrificado por Mick y el resto del mundo.

Había mantenido un perfil bastante bajo para que Flash y su querido equipo no supieran que estaba de vuelta, pero había contactado con las Leyendas para asegurarme de que mi compañero estaba bien.

El muy idiota había querido dejarlo todo y venir conmigo, pero le había dicho que no, que ahora tenía una familia y que si de verdad se acababa cansando de todo eso tendría las puertas de mi casa abiertas.

Yo no podía volver, por lo menos no ahora, cuando todavía estaba intentando comprender que había estado muerto y había vuelto a la vida, al menos para los demás.

Por supuesto, a pesar de que había deseado que no dijeran nada, las Leyendas le habían comentado a Barry y sus amigos que volvía a estar por la zona, y en el fondo agradecía que me hubieran dado mi espacio y no hubieran venido a buscarme en el mismo segundo que se habían enterado.

–Esto me resulta familiar –comenté sin girarme cuando supe que el chico estaba a mi lado–, ¿a ti no?

Seguí comiendo mientras el héroe se sentaba delante de mí, sin intención de decir nada más hasta que el otro se decidiera a hablar y explicar qué era lo que quería.

–Entonces supongo que te imaginarás a lo que he venido –contestó por fin–. Necesito tu ayuda.

–Lo siento, Barry, estoy de baja laboral –dije sin dudarlo–. Como ya sabrás, ya di mi vida una vez jugando a ser un héroe y me he cansado –informé–, una vez es más que suficiente altruismo de por vida.

–Vamos, Snart, solo necesito algo de información –pidió–, como mucho tendrás que mover unos pocos hilos, pero no te arriesgarás a nada, te lo prometo.

Tenía muy claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un rato con el velocista para poder admirar su cuerpo, pero eso él no lo sabía, y yo tenía que hacerme de rogar ya que no me gustaba poner las cosas fáciles.

Necesitaba saber que yo estaba al mando, que yo ponía las reglas y que lo tenía todo controlado, así que cuando terminé de comer lo miré finalmente a los ojos, fijamente, intentando intimidarlo aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría porque él no era precisamente un muñeco frágil.

–Ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones –hablé con seguridad–. ¿Qué saco yo de todo esto?

–Creí que ya habíamos superado todo eso –Frunció el ceño–, la última vez no me pediste nada a cambio.

–Porque lo que me propusiste era emocionante y estaba jugando a ser un héroe –contesté con diversión–. ¿Entrar a ARGUS a robar con Flash? –pregunté–. Cuando quieras, pero cosas más aburridas tienen un precio.

–Está bien –Suspiró con resignación–, ¿pero podemos hablar de eso de camino a los Laboratorios?

–He venido en mi moto, así que a no ser que quieras ir corriendo a mi lado, tendremos que concretar aquí las cosas –Sonreí de lado–. Aunque también puedes venir conmigo en la moto, tengo un casco de más.

Pareció pensárselo durante un momento, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa con cara de no tener demasiadas opciones.

–Lo que sea, Snart –gruñó–, tan solo vámonos de aquí.

–Bien –Me levanté también–. Ah, y gracias por la comida.

Frunció el ceño por tener que volver a pagar mis consumiciones y caminé hacia la puerta, siendo alcanzado por el chico antes de salir del local, pero cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia mi vehículo, unos tipos nos atacaron y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me habían clavado una aguja, quedándome sin nada más que hacer además de caer inconsciente.

Para cuando me desperté pude notar que estaba en movimiento, por lo que deduje que me encontraba en una furgoneta o algún camión y que me estaban llevando a alguna parte para, probablemente interrogarme porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto.

Lo siguiente que pude notar fue que mis manos estaban esposadas, pero no juntas, una estaba enganchada al propio vehículo y la otra estaba unida a… a la mano de Barry, el cual estaba despierto y mirándome fijamente, quizá buscando algún signo que indicara que me habían hecho daño o algo.

–¿Llevas despierto mucho rato? –pregunté.

–Sí –contestó en voz baja–. Me desperté apenas un momento después de que nos sedaran, cuando nos estaban esposando.

–¿Y por qué diablos seguimos aquí? –Fruncí el ceño–. Podrías haberlos dejado inconscientes sin problemas.

–Son los tipos sobre los que te iba a pedir información –explicó–, y vi que no nos iban a hacer daño por ahora, así que decidí seguirles la corriente.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en quitarme las malditas esposas e irme de allí porque no quería tener nada que ver con todo ese rollo, pero por otra parte, estaba esposado al héroe y podía aprovechar un rato su cercanía.

–Pues diviértete –gruñí–, porque en cuanto me dejen las manos libres pienso largarme de aquí.

–¿No… no puedes quitarnos las esposas? –preguntó dubitativo.

–Necesito ambas manos para eso –mentí–, así que no, no puedo quitarme ninguna.

Durante unos segundos ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pero yo no era de los que se quedaban sin hacer o decir nada durante mucho tiempo, y menos si podía conseguir información interesante.

–No he podido evitar fijarme en que no llevas anillo –comenté–, ¿no querías llevarlo a un barrio tan peligroso?

–No, las cosas… no salieron bien entre Iris y yo –contestó–. Después de derrotar a Savitar tuve que irme a la Fuerza Veloz para que ésta no destruyera el mundo –explicó–, y cuando volví me dijo que la había dejado sola, que había tomado esa decisión sin preguntarle y discutimos –Bajó la mirada–. El resultado de todo eso fue ambos decidiendo que no nos íbamos a casar y que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo, y de eso ya hace más de ocho meses –continuó hablando–. Al tercer mes me di cuenta de que no íbamos a volver a estar juntos, y al medio año pude pasar página definitivamente –Suspiró con resignación–, pero encontrar pareja siendo quien soy no es nada fácil, ella por lo menos lo sabía todo.

–Es lo que suele pasar con los primeros amores –dije sin darle importancia–, que nunca suelen salir bien.

Un silencio no demasiado incómodo se instaló entre nosotros, el chico probablemente pensando en sus problemas y yo empezando a planear cómo salir de allí sin terminar la diversión demasiado pronto.

Evidentemente, si en algún momento nos acabábamos encontrando en una situación peligrosa, me quitaría las esposas y congelaría a cualquier idiota que intentara cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme daño porque los muy idiotas habían sido lo suficientemente arrogantes como para no quitarme mi pistola, pero por ahora podía seguiría el juego tal y como se supone que estaba haciendo el héroe.

Sabía, por experiencia propia, que podría esquivar o coger las balas antes de que llegaran a tocarlo o incluso que me protegería si fuera necesario, aunque no tenía demasiado claro hasta dónde actuaría para que los otros no descubrieran su identidad.

Por supuesto que él estaba dispuesto a que supieran quién era realmente si podía proteger una vida, pero eso no quería decir que fuera necesario que lo hiciera, por lo que procuraría estar bien atento para actuar antes de que él hiciera cualquier tontería.

–Llevas tu arma –habló de repente el otro después de unos minutos–, ¿no puedes usarla para congelar las esposas que nos atan a la furgoneta?

–Sí, pero el ruido llamaría la atención y vendrían a ver qué pasa –contesté–. Si no quieres que haya ninguna baja, incluidas las nuestras, será mejor que crean por ahora que somos inofensivos –expliqué–, al fin y al cabo son tan arrogantes que no me han quitado la pistola ni han usado esposas para meta-humanos sabiendo que yo trato con más de uno.

El velocista asintió con la cabeza, aceptando seguir mis indicaciones por el momento y yo mantuve un gesto neutro, evitando a toda costa sonreír satisfecho por poder estar llevando al héroe por donde me daba la gana.

Quizá tan solo estaba siendo tan manso porque a él también le interesaba quedarse más tiempo para conseguir más información sobre la gente que nos había secuestrado, pues eran los tipos a los que estaba investigando.

–Por cierto –dije como si nada–, me debes una por hacer que me secuestren por tu culpa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin creérselo–. ¡Ni siquiera estoy en la investigación, es imposible que esto sea culpa mía!

–Ya veremos –murmuré–, por ahora dime quién diablos está moviendo los hilos.

Cuando el héroe me lo dijo entrecerré los ojos, pues prácticamente no sabía nada sobre ellos y no tenía ningún tipo de negocio con ellos, ni siquiera había estado haciendo nada que pudiera llamar su atención, por lo que no entendía que podrían querer de mí.

Según el velocista ya llevábamos más de una hora allí y por ello deducíamos que no tardaríamos demasiado en parar, ya fuera para que los idiotas se tomaran un descanso o porque habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Una media hora después por fin dejó de moverse el vehículo, y cuando un par de tipos abrieron las puertas hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos porque ni siquiera nos estaban apuntando con pistolas.

Eran demasiado estúpidos y arrogantes y si no fuera porque yo mismo me había dejado llevar allí, ya me habría podido escapar más de dos docenas de veces desde que me había despertado.

–¿Qué es lo que queréis? –pregunté mientras nos sacaban de la furgoneta–. No me habéis traído hasta aquí solo para que os firme un autógrafo, ¿cierto?

Lo único que estorbaba, mínimamente, mis movimientos ahora era que seguía esposado a Barry, pero aun así dejé que nos guiaran, observando discretamente mis alrededores, buscando salidas y cualquier cosa que nos pudiera ayudar a escapar si fuera necesario.

–Nuestro jefe quiere hablar contigo –contestó uno de ellos–, pronto sabrás lo que quiere.

No mucho después llegamos a un despacho, donde nos sentaron en un par de sillas que había y nos dejaron a solas.

Ciertamente, esos tipos querían que nos escapáramos, porque no podían estar poniéndonoslo tan fácil sin querer, eso querría decir que eran demasiado torpes y que habían llegado a tener un nombre en el mundo criminal por pura suerte o porque los policías y otros delincuentes tenían cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

Para cuando “el jefe” llegó y me explicó que lo único que quería era tener una reunión conmigo porque quería que fuéramos socios, me llevé mentalmente una mano a la cara y respiré hondo.

–Lo siento –dije con una ceja alzada–, no me llevo bien con la gente que me secuestra.

–¿Y yo qué diablos pinto aquí? –preguntó el velocista de repente–. No tengo nada que ver con todo esto.

–No seas así, Snart –insistió ignorando al héroe–, quería que supieras de lo que somos capaces, una pequeña muestra de lo que podemos hacer –Sonrió con soberbia–. Imagínate todo lo que conseguiríamos si trabajáramos juntos.

–Lo único que sacaría trabajando contigo sería una entrada gratis a Iron Heights –contesté–. No eres nadie todavía y te crees mejor que todos los demás –cogí mi pistola y le apunté con ella a la cara–, tus hombres no han pensado ni siquiera una vez en quitarme mis armas.

El tipo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salió por la puerta casi corriendo, con gesto furioso.

–¡Te vas a arrepentir! –gritó encerrándonos en el despacho.

–Creo que esto ya es suficiente. –murmuró el héroe.

Le di la razón mentalmente y con un par de movimientos liberé mi mano, pero lo que no me esperé fue escuchar las esposas cayendo al suelo, mi parte de las esposas abiertas y las suyas totalmente cerradas.

–¿Has podido quitártelas durante todo el rato? –preguntamos a la vez.

Mientras yo sonreía de lado, sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento, el chico se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos habíamos estado esposados porque habíamos querido y no porque no hubiéramos podido deshacernos de las esposas o porque fuera necesario ya que eso lo habíamos decidido un buen rato después de haber estado juntos.

Sin decir nada, el velocista desapareció de mi vista y para cuando pude abrir la puerta, prácticamente sin dificultad alguna, vi que todos los delincuentes que se encontraban allí estaban inconscientes, atados y desarmados para que no pudieran escapar ni decir nada.

El chico se acercó a mí guardando su teléfono cuando acabó de hablar y casi sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos carraspeó y me habló.

–La policía estará aquí en unos minutos –informó–, así que será mejor que te vayas.

–Bien –acepté–, entonces vámonos.

–No creo que sea adecuado…

Sin dejarlo seguir hablando porque no me interesaba lo más mínimo, lo agarré de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí sin dudarlo para devorarle la boca y dejarle claro que no iba a dejar pasar lo que acababa de descubrir.

Si el interés era mutuo no tenía sentido que siguiéramos con las tonterías y por ello cuando me separé de él me relamí los labios y sonreí de lado.

–Vamos, Barry –dije ronroneando–, llévame donde tú quieras.

Apenas en un parpadeo me encontraba sobre un colchón, tumbado en ella boca arriba, con el otro entre mis piernas y las manos esposadas al cabecero de la cama.

–Si no te las quitas haré que valga la pena –murmuró con un suave sonrojo–, tengo varios trucos interesantes bajo la manga.

–Adelante, Escarlata –Sonreí de lado–, soy todo tuyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic ^w^  
> Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo :)  
> Kudos y comentarios son amor <3  
> ¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
